


Cute When You're Angry

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own nothing.</p><p>Patrick is angry over Mikey and Pete's relationship, and finds himself falling for Bob Bryar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Kid

I glare as the pair of them as they make out against the FOB bus. Mikey’s giggles fill the air with each break in the kiss. I groan and walk down the sidewalk.

“To be young and in love...” A teasing voice says from behind me.

I turn and see Bob taking a drag from his cigarette, “What?”

He takes another drag and nods to Mikey and Pete.

I roll my eyes, “Fuck them.”

He chuckles, “So you _do_ like Wentz, then.”

“No the fuck I don’t.” I clench my fists.

“Ah chill, kid.” he chuckles.

“I’m _not_ a fucking kid!” 

He shakes his head and chuckles, “Kid, you’re like nineteen right?”

“Fuck you!” I shove him backwards, “I’m not nineteen!”

“Twenty?” He shrugs and takes another drag a if I hadn’t shoved him.

“Twenty-one.” I glare at him.

“Ooh, right, you’re a big kid now.” he grins.

“Fuck you.”

He tosses the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out before looking up to me, “You look twelve.”

I lunge at him, only to have a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, “Patrick what the fuck?”

I try to wiggle out of Joe’s grip, “LET ME GO!”

Bob chuckles, “Let him go. He looks like he needs to throw a punch or too.”

“Dude, he’s short but he’s vicious....” Pete’s voice joins the conversation.

I manage to get out of Joe’s grip and shove him away before stepping towards Bob, “Fuck you.” I glare at him with every ounce of hate I can summon before storming into the bus, slamming the door.

 

We walk off stage, sweaty and exhausted. Pete walks over to Mikey, making my eyes roll as I go to the bus to change my clothes. I change quickly and walk back outside, bumping directly into Bob.

“Hello there.” the grin in his voice is obvious before I look up at him.

“Hi.” I turn to go back into the bus when a hand catches my shoulder.

“Wait.”

I shove his hand off, “What the fuck do you want?”

“To apologize.” He says sincerely, “I shouldn’t have bothered you like that when you were already unhappy.”

“I was fine.” I snap, “Until you fucking started talking to me. Just leave me the fuck alone the whole goddamn tour, okay?”

He sighs, “You weren’t fine... but if you want me to leave you alone, I will. Have a nice night, Patrick.” he walks to the MCR bus.

 

This can’t be happening. I cover my ears to block out the moans from the bunk above mine.

“Fuck Mikes... o-oh...God you have fucking amazing fingers.”

Mikey giggles, “Shh... You’re so loud.”

“You think this is loud?” Pete’s voice drops down to a whisper, that seems to echo loudly, “Just wait until I’m inside you.”

I yell in annoyance and kick the bunk above mine before grabbing my pillow and walking outside. I put my pillow on a bench and curl up in a ball.

“Trouble sleeping?” Bob asks softly.

“Loud moaning from the bunk above that pretty makes sleep impossible.”

He groans, “Oh God... you want to just steal Mikey’s bunk for the night?”

“Is it more comfortable than this?” I mumble into my pillow.

“Well, I’ve never slept in Mikey’s bunk, but if it’s anything like mine, yes. If, however, it is less comfortable than a bench, you’re free to have mine.”

I sit up and look at him, “Why are you being nice to me?”

He smiles and sits beside me, “Because you don’t deserve for me to act like a dick?”

“I was mean to you...” I frown.

“Water under the bridge, my friend.” 

I bite my lip, “I would really like to sleep on your bus...”

He smiles and stands up, “Then, c’mon.”

I follow him to the bus and walk in after him.

“Hey, Patrick’s bunking over here tonight.” Bob says, leading me to the bunks.

“Why?” Frank asks.

“Because he’s trying to avoid hearing sex while he tries to sleep. So Gee, Frank, please be courteous and refrain from touching each other.” Bob says with a grin.

“I definitely won’t be doing anything with the knowledge that my brother is fucking Wentz.” Gerard grumbles, “Arrogant prick.”

I turn to Gerard, “Until you get to know Pete a little better, I’d refrain from saying things that make you sound like an idiot.”

“Oh? So he’s _not_ an arrogant prick?” Gerard challenges.

Bob cuts in, “Differences in opinion, no need to argue.”

Gerard nods, “You’re right. Sorry Patrick.”

I nod.

Bob clears his throat, “Anyways, Patrick is stealing Mikey’s bunk for tonight...it’s this one right here.” 

I nod, “Thanks.. um, all of you for putting up with me tonight... I’ll get out of your way in the morning.”

“Aww, you won’t be in our way.” Frank smiles, “Seriously, we don’t mind.”

Gerard nods, “Yeah, it’s cool dude.”

I nod and climb up into the bunk, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep as the others talk quietly.

 

“Where did you go last night?” Pete asks as we wait backstage.

“MCR bus, where I didn’t have to listen to moaning.” I snap.

He grins, “Oh, that? Didn’t seem to bother Andy and Joe.”

“That’s because they were in the middle of fucking themselves, but at least they can be fucking quiet. Next time could you get off somewhere that isn’t right above me?” I glare at him.

His grin fades, “Okay so you’re really mad.”

“OF COURSE I’M MAD!” I throw my water bottle at him, “I was going to sleep on the bench but, fucking _Bob_ offered to let me stay there. So now I have to like, ignore the fact that I kind of still want to punch him in the face because he saved me from sleeping on a bench and he wouldn’t have to if you could JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF AND NOT FUCK EVERYTHING WITH A GODDAMN PULSE!” I shove him away from me.

His eyes widen, “Patrick I-”

I don’t hear the rest of what he was going to say, because I’m storming away.

“Patrick!” Bob hurries after me, “Hey, you guys go on in like ten minutes.” 

“I DON’T CARE! I CAN’T FUCKING STAND TO BE IN THE SAME FUCKING UNIVERSE AS HIM!” I punch a wall.

“Patrick..man calm down.” he pulls me into a hug, “Just breathe okay?”

I take in a slow deep breath and rest my head against his shoulder, "I-I hate feeling this...” 

“Anger?” He asks softly, rubbing my back.

“Love.” My voice cracks as tears threaten to slip out of my eyes.

“Oh Patrick...” he frowns, “He isn’t worth it, yanno? If he can’t see how great you are...”

“He says I’m great though... I don’t believe him, but he always talks about me like I’m this really amazing person... I’m just his friend though... and fuck, I hate it.” I sniffle.

He hugs tighter, “Hey...it’s okay...”

“Hey has anyone seen Patrick-Oh there you are!” Andy hurries over, “Look man, if you want to, I’ll hold Pete down and let you beat the shit out of him, okay? But right now we need to...oh no...Still upset over last night.”

I nod into Bob’s shoulder.

Bob rests his chin on my head, “Or, after you guys are done you can avoid Pete a while and sleep on our bus again.”

I nod, “Okay...I...that sounds great.”

Bob smiles and lets go, “Now...do not hit Pete in the face with your guitar.” he says sternly, causing me to laugh as we walk back.

Pete bites his lip when he sees me, “Are we okay?”

“No... we’re not. I’m sleeping on the MCR bus again.” I say before we go onstage.


	2. PeteandPatrick V.S. PeteandMikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Patrick is still avoiding Pete.

“Patrick it’s been a week.” Pete catches me backstage on our way to the buses.

“Has it?” I cross my arms.

“Yes...dude, please stop being mad...or at least tell me _why_ you’re mad. Andy and Joe know but they told me if I don’t know, that’s part of the problem and I just don’t _understand_!”

I sigh, “You just don’t seem to have enough time for me okay? Just, whatever. You hang out with Mikey, I’ll hang out with Bob. We aren’t connected at the hip.”

“But we are!” he protests, “We’ve been PeteandPatrick forever! And what happened to hating Bob?”

I shrug, “He’s actually pretty cool... and you’ve been a bit occupied with being part of PeteandMikey.” 

His eyes widen, “Patrick...are...are you _jealous_?”

I glare at him, “Fuck you. Not everyone wants to fuck you, Wentz.”

Pete raises an eyebrow, “You definitely aren’t helping your case by getting defensive.”

I shove him against the wall, “Listen and listen fucking good, Wentz.” I say in an eerily calm voice, “I couldn’t give a shit less who you fuck. So shut the fuck up about-mmph!” I’m cut off by hips lips on mine.

He grips my hair with his loose arm and moves his lips against mine. After a few seconds of shock, I kiss him back. As the kiss deepens, his tongue slips across my lips. I part my lips eagerly, and he shows no hesitation at sliding his tongue inside.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events...” 

I jerk away from Pete, “Wh-What the f-fuck was that?”

Pete licks his lip with a smirk, “That was me proving my point.”

With the multiple emotions cirling around my mind, I do the first thing that comes to mind, I punch him. Hard.

“Ouch! What the fuck!” Pete clutches his bleeding nose.

Bob leans against the wall, watching with amusement.

“That. That was for being a dick. You proved nothing. But I really don’t think Mikey would be happy that happened.”

“What happ- Pete you’re bleeding!” Mikey hurries over to him.

“I made out with Patrick and he punched me.” Pete pouts.

Mikey rolls his eyes, “You deserve it, now come on I’ll help you clean that up. Idiot.”

Pete grins, You love me though.”

Mikey’s lips twitch into a small smile before he nods, “Yes, idiot. I love you.”

“And it’s just _okay_ he kissed me!?” 

Mikey shrugs, “No. But he’ll pay for it. I’ll need my bunk back tonight, Patrick.”

“WHAT!?” Pete and I yell.

“You can’t ditch me!” Pete protest with a pout.

“You can’t make me share a bus with _him_!” I glare at Pete.

Mikey shrugs, “That’s your problem. You didn’t have to kiss back.” he walks off.

I tackle Pete and punch him again before Bob decides to pull me off, dragging me away, kicking and screaming. He drags me a few blocks away before stopping.

“Calm down.”

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM!” I shake angrily.

He sighs and pulls me into a hug, “You really didn’t have to kiss back, you know...”

I bite my lip, “I didn’t...plan it?”

“You had him against the wall, dude.” Bob points out skeptically.

“Because I was yelling at him. I shoved him against the wall because he said I was jealous...” I wince, “And it’s true, yeah. But you don’t have to be a dick about it...”

“I shouldn’t have pulled you off then. But you don’t have to go back to the FOB bus, you know? If it gets too bad for you, I can always make room in my bunk. If Mikey has a problem, he can go bitch to Pete.”

I rest my head on Bob’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I wanted to kill you. I have no idea what I would do without you.”

He smiles, “I’m glad you didn’t kill me. Pete wasn’t lying when he said you were vicious...” he chuckles, “But really, you’re adorable when you’re angry.”

I blush lightly and pull back to punch his shoulder.

“Ow...” he rubs the spot I hit.

“Not so adorable on the receiving end, is it?” I cross my arms.

“Actually....” he grins, “It is.”

I scrunch my nose, “So I can steal your bunk then?”

“Share, but yes.” he smiles.

“Andy and Joe are gonna think I hate them.”

“Nah, they know why...”

“Pete knows now too..” I sit on the sidewalk.

He sits beside me, “I’m sorry about that.”

“I thought I was doing really good getting over him...” I sigh, “And then he had to go and kiss me...”

“You’ll find someone who’ll take your mind off him, I promise.” Bob smiles kindly.

I sigh, “I hope you’re right...”

 

“I told you, you can’t have my bunk tonight.” Mikey snaps as Bob and I walk into the bus.

“Don’t be a bitch, he won’t bother you or your bunk.” Bob pats my shoulder, “He doesn’t want to deal with Pete right now either.”

Mikey rolls his eyes, “Really? Because he had no problem with Pete’s tongue in his mouth.”

“I believe that’s my cue to take my shit and sleep on the sidewalk.” I nod before stepping out of the bus, cracking the door a little to eavesdrop.

“You’re a real dick sometimes, Mikey.” Bob’s voice is sharp, “Patrick’s been in love with Pete for years. Hell, everyone with eyes knows that. He’s distanced himself to avoid being a jerk to the pair of you, because you know what? It hurts him. And your little boyfriend was pestering him about why he’s been avoiding him. He asked if he was jealous and _teased_ him about it. Patrick denied it, but Pete saw through it. And to make it even worse, he kissed Patrick. He kissed Patrick just to prove that Patrick would kiss back. Just to fucking inflate his ego. Part of the reason Patrick punched him was because of _you_. He might not particularly like that you two are together, but he also doesn’t want Pete hurting you or vice versa. So Patrick is going to be in my bunk, probably crying and if any of you fuckers have a problem with it, then you can find another drummer.”

My eyes widen.

“I like Patrick, so I wouldn’t have a problem anyways.” Frank says cheerfully.

“Same here.” Gerard adds.

“Are you sharing your bunk?” Ray teases.

“Well I’m not sleeping on the sidewalk. And neither is he.” Bob says firmly.

“God he’d really sleep on the sidewalk instead of being around Pete?” I can hear the frown in Mikey’s voice, “Well I feel like an ass...”

“You should. I’m gonna go get Patrick.” Bob says.

I step away from the door quickly and sit on the sidewalk, staring at my lap. It hurts to be avoiding my best friend. The guy who always gets me. The guy who always has-had time for me. I’m so grateful for Bob, but I miss hanging out with Pete sometimes, but now I just want to yell at him all of the time. It’s killing me. I should go talk to him. I stand up as Bob walks out.

“Where ya going?” he frowns.

“I need to talk to Pete. No punching.”

“Oh...so you gonna sleep over there?” he asks, looking down at his feet.

“I think I’d still rather share your bunk...” I mumble, not oblivious to the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

He looks up and smiles, “Okay. See you in a few then?”

I nod and walk over to hug him before I walk to the FOB bus.

“I fucked up guys...” my hand freezes on the doorknob as I hear Pete, “Mikey and Patrick both hate me...”

“Dude, I don’t know what you want us to say. You were a dick. I’d be amazed if either of them talked to you for a while.” Andy replies.

I open the door, “Um, Pete?”

“Prepare to be amazed.” Joe snorts.

“Haha.... we need to talk.” I look over at Pete.

“You aren’t quitting are you?” Pete asks worridly, “I swear I’ll leave you alone!”

“No. I’m not quitting.” I look over at Andy and Joe, “This is where you casually go off to do something including minding your own business.”

“If you two have sex.... just be safe.” Joe winks before Andy pulls him out of the bus.

“To be clear..sex is definitely not happening...” I roll my eyes, “Not that you’d want that. Look.” I sit beside him in his bunk, “I think it’s pretty goddamn obvious how I feel about you.”

“Patrick I-”

I shake my head, “Let me finish. It’s also pretty obvious you don’t feel that way about me. And that’s...that’s okay. I don’t expect you to.” I shrug a shoulder, “I’m just in the process of trying to stop feeling this. Because I hate it Pete.” I bite my lip, “But hanging out with Bob has been helping. We talk about music and stuff... and I’m away from you and Mikey. I’m cool with you two being together and all. But it hurts a little to have it dangling in front of my face. So I’m gonna keep hanging out with Bob. But I’m sorry I punched you...a few times. Are we okay?”

Pete hugs me tight, “Of course we’re okay Patrick. I’m...I’m sorry about...not feeling the same. You’ve got to know, you’re my favorite person in the world. But it’s like... I couldn’t chance our friendship being ruined because of a bad break up. You know? You’re not unattractive or anything. In face, I believe Bobbert finds you _quite_ attractive.” he wiggles his eyebrows.

I elbow him, “Shut up.”

He grins, “Fine, Pattycakes. Love you.”

“Love you...and thanks for not pointing out it’s platonic....”

He nods, “I thought it’d be a bit..dickish.”

“It would. I’m gonna go hang out with Bob.” I hug him before leaving the bus, and going onto the MCR bus, where Frank is running around naked.

I cover my eyes and shake my head.

“Disturbing right?” Bob’s voice comes from my right.

“Lead me to your bunk so I don’t have to see?” I pout.

He chuckles and takes the hand that isn’t covering my eyes, pulling me to the bunks, “Okay, you might have to open your eyes so you don’t bump your head.”

I nod and quickly get into his bunk, smiling when he joins me and closes the curtain.

“So you two okay?”

I nod, “We’re okay now.”

“You didn’t stay...” Bob tilts his head.

“I said I’d be back didn’t I? Plus I.. I’d rather be here.” I can’t help but notice how I’m inching closer to him.

He smiles, “I’m glad you are.”

I hug him tight, resting my head on his chest. His arms wrap around me. Luckily, there’s no crying before I drift off to sleep, listening to Bob’s heartbeat.


	3. The Effects of Caffiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick have another disagreement, over coffee.

“Shut up fuckers, he’s asleep.” Bob whispers softly as I slowly start to wake up.

“Still?” Gerard asks.

“Yes, shh.” Bob’s fingers rake through my hair.

“Aww.” Frank giggles.

“Shut up.” Bob snaps. 

I nuzzle my pillow, then quickly move away when I hear a heartbeat, “O-Oh s-sorry...”

Bob chuckles, “It’s alright.”

I squint around, “Where’re my glasses?”

Bob holds them out, “They kept poking me and they just looked uncomfortable to sleep with.”

I blush lightly, “Sorry about that...and I forget to take them off a lot...”

“It’s fine, Patrick.” he smiles, “Oh I have amazing news! We get to stay in hotels tonight. _Real_ showers!”

“Yay.” I say sleepily.

He chuckles, “Coffee?”

“I’m not supposed...yes. I would love coffee.” I nod.

“Nice try, but Pete says it makes you insane.” Mikey mumbles, sipping from his own cup.

“I’m already insane.” I shrug.

Bob grins, “This I have to see. There’s not health reason is there?” 

I shake my head, “Nope, just get really hyper.”

His grin widens, “I vote we let Patrick have coffee.”

Gerard chuckles, “So do I, he can’t be worse than Frank.”

“Hey! I vote yes too.” Frank nods.

“Mikey?” Gerard grins and nudges him.

“I’m not voting, because I’m not getting any of the blame. I will however leave the bus and have no idea what is going on.” he nods and walks outside.

Gerard makes another pot of coffee as Bob and I crawl out of his bunk.

 

“PETE!” I run over to him and grab his hands, making him spin in circles with me, “GOOD MORNING!”

He groans, “Yes, Morning. So why are you loud?”

Mikey sips his coffee trying to appear nonchalant.

“BECAUSE COFFEE IS AMAZING AND YOU WON’T LET ME HAVE IT!” I grin.

He groans again, “Goddamn it...”

“There’s nothing wrong with me having a little coffee, Petey I’m fine, it’s fine, its’ okay. I like coffee it doesn’t taste so great but WOW it makes me feel like I’m not half dead and it’s _amazing_!!” 

Joe raises an eyebrow, “Patrick we told you not to take candy from strangers, it could be drugs or poison...in this case I’ll guess drugs.”

“Aww Joey I’m not drugged up!” I run over and hug him.

“Of course not Patrick....” Joe mumbles sarcastically, “Your mother is going to kill us.”

“Who gave him the coffee?” Pete growls.

Bob holds his sides, laughing uncontrollably.

Gerard whistles and walks away.

Frank giggles.

Mikey clears his throat, “I told them not to...”

“Hey! I’m not a baby, I can buy alcohol, I can drink a cup of coffee.” I cross my arms.

Pete rolls his eyes, “Patrick, you don’t drink.”

“THAT ISN’T THE FUCKING POINT! THE POINT IS, IF I WANTED TO? I _COULD_! AND YOU COULDN’T DO A GODDAMN THING TO STOP ME! YOU’RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER, PETE!” I glare at him.

“Patrick you just get crazy with coffee-”

“NEWSFLASH, WENTZ! I _AM_ CRAZY.”

“Patrick...” Bob puts his hand on my shoulder, “Hey c’mon... let’s go take a walk before we bus to the hotel okay?”

I shrug his hand off and walk towards Pete, “I was in a good mood. You have once again ruined that. Thanks.”

Pete frowns, “Patrick I-”

“No. You’re not sorry. You don’t care. You weren’t ‘looking out for me’. You were just annoyed that I was loud and not depressingly quiet in the morning. Don’t be condescending just because I’m yonger than you. Sure, I’m just twenty one and we started touring when I was seventeen. But I’m not seventeen anymore. Unless I’m fucking up, step off. It was one goddamn cup of coffee.” I grab Bob’s arm and storm away, dragging him along for about five minutes until he pulls his arm back.

“Dude. I said walk, not run.” he breathes a bit heavily.

I blush lightly, “Right. Sorry.” I lean against a building, “I just had to get away from him...again.”

He nods, “Well hey, when we get to the hotel you can drink another cup of coffee and jump from bed to bed. I um, if you want to room with me.”

“I would love to room with the one person in the world I can stand at the moment.” I nod.

He chuckles, “Let’s head back...”

 

As soon as we reach the hotel, I crash. That’s the disadvantage to drinking coffee for me. Once it’s wore off, I will crash where I stand. Luckily, I wasn’t too far from the bed before I started falling.

 

“And this is the other reason I keep him away from coffee.” Pete sighs, “He gets worked up, really hyper, and then bam. He’s almost fallen into the street before.”

“I didn’t know that...” Bob mumbles.

“Of course you didn’t.” Pete snaps, “You decided to just give him coffee and not even ask for the reasons he isn’t supposed to have coffee.”

“I know. Fuck he scared me...”

“I’m awake.” I mumble into the pillow.

“Sleep well?” Pete sits on my chest and tickles my sides.

I squirm and try to push him off, “Off! Get off!”

“This is your punishment for drinking coffee and being a dick to me.” he keeps tickling.

“You were-” I laugh and push him off, “You were a jerk too.”

“Yes I was. And I’m sorry. We okay?” he asks, wiggling his fingers threateningly.

“Yes! Yes, we’re fine! Just don’t touch me!”

He chuckles, “I’ll go now... Bob, no coffee. He also shouldn’t have any sugar or coffee after six.”

“Fuck you!”

Bob chuckles, “Okay, thanks Pete...” he locks the door when Pete leaves before sitting on the bed, “You really scared me Patrick.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have had coffee, but I wanted it...That makes me sound five.”

“It’s okay.... just, decaf from now on?”

I shrug, “Okay. You were scared?”

“Yes! You were talking to me and then you expression went blank and you fell over. I caught you before you hit anything but _still_. It scared me. Bad Patrick.” he slaps my hand.

“Oww...” I pout.

He hugs me tight, “Sorry but I think you earned that.”

I laugh and hug back, “Fine I’ll stop pouting...”

He smiles, “So, sorry but I had to get Pete.... I was freaked.”

“It’s fine...glad you worried...I’m sorry that you had to, but I’m um.... I’m glad you cared.”

“Of course I care, Patrick...” he bites his lip, “I care a lot.”

“You do?” I ask.

“I don’t share my bunk with just anyone. Frank’s tried.” he smiles.

I look up into his deep blue eyes and blush, “Well thank you. I um, I care too.”

Loud knocking makes us jump, “Guys! Did I leave my phone?” Pete asks.

“Yes and I’m holding it hostage!” I shout back.

“DO NOT LOOK IN IT!” Pete tries to open the door.

“Too late!” Bob grins.

“NO! I CAN EXPLAIN THE PICTURES, OKAY!?” Pete shrieks.

I shake my head and pick up his phone and go to the door, opening it and handing it to him, “I’m awfully glad I didn’t look... I don’t want to know about the pictures...I don’t.” I scrunch my nose, “Put a lock on your phone, okay?”

“Eh, not like it matters.” he shrugs, “It’s usually attached to me.”

I shake my head, “Bye Pete.”

“Hey wait! Come out here. We need a second, okay Bobby?”

Bob rolls his eyes as I walk out.

“What?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Boblikesyou.” he blurts out.

“Pete, shut up.”

“No, really!” he whispers, “He was so worried.”

I shrug, “He’s my friend.”

“He let you sleep in his bunk and cuddle him.” Pete counters.

I blush lightly, “He just didn’t want to be rude and push me off.”

“He pushes Frank off.” he shakes his head.

I shrug, “He doesn’t like me, okay? And I don’t...I don’t... I don’t like..him.” my eyes widen.

“You sure struggled to make that sentence.” Pete grins.

“Shut up and go bang Mikey.” I walk back into the room and close the door despite Pete’s mouth continuing to run.

“What’d he want?” Bob asks.

“I dunno, to make me think about someone other than him?” I shrug.

“Maybe you should..” Bob shrugs.

“I’m still trying to get over Pete, not sure I can handle being hung up on two people.” 

“How do you feel about Pete, right now?” He asks.

“Like he’s an annoying shit who should mind his own business.” 

“Do you still love him?” Bob asks softly.

“Yes I...I don’t think so... I mean, I love him...he’s my best friend but...oh wow. I mean, I still feel something but it’s not...”

Bob smiles, “That’s improvement, you know.”

I blush and shrug, “Yeah I guess.”

“It is. You want the first shower?” 

“That would be great. Please.” I hug him tightly and grab my bag of clothes, rushing to the bathroom.

Finally a real shower.


	4. The Dangers of Over Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wakes up to find Bob sleeping beside him.

I don’t know when it happened, but at some point in the night Bob found his way into my bed. Perhaps he has a tendency to sleep walk? Maybe he got up to use the restroom and ended up in the wrong bed? Now I’m faced with deciding if I should wake him, or just let him sleep. Maybe I should move over to his bed and let him think I didn’t notice? Maybe he wanted me to notice...no of course he doesn’t want me to noticed. It had to be an accident. I bite my lip and look over his sleeping face. His blonde hair slightly in his face, his lower lip sticking out a bit. He looks adorable, but in a messed up sort of way, I can’t stop glancing at his lips. They look so soft. Shit. Pete was insane when he said Bob has a crush on me but...I’m starting to think I’m the one with the crush. No, I just feel...attached to him because he’s been helping me. I’ll just distance myself a bit and the feelings will go away. I’ll be fine. I bite my lip as he begins to stir, nuzzling my shoulder. His eyes widen when he looks up to me.

“O-Oh Patrick, um...” he sits up and bites his lip, then sighs, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

I raise an eyebrow, “What?”

He turns to look at me, “You were moving a lot in your sleep and mumbling stuff...I think you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but you just ended up cuddling into me and I didn’t mind because you seemed to get better after that... I meant to go back to my own bed once you fell asleep.”

“O-Oh... I thought maybe you’d gone to the bathroom and landed in the wrong bed.” I smile at him.

He chuckles, “What, didn’t believe I just wanted to cuddle?”

“Well, no..” I shrug, “I mean, why’d you want to?”

He frowns, “Don’t do that.”

“What?” I sit up with him.

“Talk about yourself like you’re nothing.”

“I certainly seem to be nothing.” I shrug again.

“Why’s that? Just because Pete doesn’t want to be more than your best friend?” He asks, a bit angrily.

“Well mostly because no one has really seemed to want anything more than friendship, if that, from me.” I frown, “This isn’t about Pete... I’m fine with being his friend. It took a while, but I am. So you won’t have to listen to my moping anymore.”

Bob’s voice softens, “Then we’ll just have to find something else to talk about, hmm?”

I smile, “You still want to talk to me?”

“Of course Patrick. I wasn’t just being your friend because you were hurting. I wanted to be your friend because you’re smart, talented, cute, funny-”

“I’m cute?” I cut him off.

He blushes lightly, “Y-Ya know like a puppy?”

“Oh...” I try not to sound disappointed. 

He bites his lip, “Actually... okay there are some times I’d consider you being cute like a puppy but that isn’t what I meant this time.”

“I’m confused...”

He groans, “I’m bad at this so just...try to keep up with my ramblings.”

I nod slowly.

“You’re cute like... Like when you’re angry. Your face gets all red and even the tips of your ears get red....and your eyes are almost green. I’m not explaining this well, but it’s cute when you’re angry. And when you’re sad I just want to hug you and, fuck it, kiss you and make everything okay. But when you’re happy is my favorite. Your eyes are so blue, and your smile is just adorable and again, I want to kiss you. And I know you don’t have any kiss-related thoughts about me, I mean you’re just getting over Pete and we’re just friends but just like, Patrick please don’t avoid me and stuff I’ll get over-mmph!” I kiss him softly, breaking off his rant.

So maybe Pete was right, and Bob has a crush on me. There has to be some sort of attraction in order for him to have paid attention to the way my eyes change color sometimes. And he mentioned wanting to kiss me, so that has to be a crush, right? Unless Pete got him to go along with the joke, in which I’m humiliating myself by kissing him. A few seconds after the kiss started, I pull back. I wrap my arms around my stomach and scoot away from him until my back is against the headboard, hating that I feel so vulnerable. Fuck, it has to be a joke. The plan was probably for Bob to get me to blush until I was close to passing out, and then laugh it off. Great. I shoudn’t have kissed him. Why the fuck would he be interested in me anyways? 

“Patrick?” Bob says softly.

I look down at the bedsheets.

“P-Patrick what’s wrong?” He frowns, “‘m I that bad at kissing?”

I bite my lip and pull on my jeans and shoes before walking out of the room, headed for the room Pete and Mikey are sharing. I knock on the door, my arms still wrapped around myself.

Mikey opens the door with a yawn, “Morning Patrick.”

“I-Is P-Pete a-awake?” I look up to Mikey.

He frowns, “He’s in the shower right now, but you can come inside and wait okay?” he puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into the room, gently closing the door with his other hand before leading me to sit on the bed. He peeks his head into the bathroom, “Hey Panda? Almost done? Patrick is here and um... I think he needs to talk to you.”

I hear the water shut off as I chew on my fingertips. Mikey carefully pulls my hand away.

“It’d hurt later.” he says softly, “Especially playing guitar.”

I nod and switch to fidgeting instead.

Pete walks out in his boxers, “You okay ‘Trick?”

I shake my head.

“Okay, tell me what happened.” he sits beside me.

“I-I woke up a-and Bob was in my bed t-too. He said I was having a nightmare a-and he tried to help. Th-Then he said something about me be c-cute and I kissed him.” I shake.

“Aww, I don’t see what’s wrong Patrick...” Pete says softly.

“Wh-Why would he k-kiss me unless it was a j-joke?” my voice comes out rough, as if I’m being strangled.

“Oh Patrick...” Pete hugs me tight, “Patrick, man, why do you do this? Did it ever occur to you that he _wanted_ to kiss you? Not everyone in the world is out to hurt you. You’re a good guy, what makes you think it was a joke?”

“I-I thought...m-maybe it was because... I-I’m m-me.” I sniffle and bury my face in Pete’s shoulder.

“Patrick, Bob likes you. My band’s been teasing him about it for weeks. He even admitted it so we’d shut up. He wasn’t kissing you as a joke.” Mikey says softly.

“Did you say anything to him before you left?” Pete asks.

“N-No I just...I left.”

Pete frowns and rubs my back, “I’m pretty sure he’s feelings are hurt right now... I think you should go back and talk to him.”

I fidget and look down, “Wh-What if he hates me now?”

“He won’t hate you.” Mikey smiles, “He cares too much.”

I hug Pete, then Mikey, “Thanks for putting up with me guys...”

“I think you’ve put up with my shit a lot, it was kind of my turn.” Pete grins.

Mikey smiles, “I’m happy to help. Now go talk to Bob before he goes insane.”

I nod and walk back to the room, slowly opening the door.

Bob looks up from the bed, biting his lip.

“I..I may have over-thought what just happened.” I sit beside him, “See, my brain hates me and likes to make me feel awful and worthless, fun stuff like that. So I thought, maybe it was a joke and I shouldn’t have kissed you because now our friendship would be all awkward and I’d really like to be able to kiss you again now and, sorry I know I’m rambling but my point is I’m sorry I left. Pete and Mikey both assured me that I was stupid, in more polite words, for leaving and I”m sorry.”

“So basically, you think too much.” Bob smiles.

“Y-Yeah pretty much.”

“So if we kiss again, should I stand in front of the door so you can’t run away?” he teases.

“No I think if you kiss me I’ll be too distracted to run away.” I blush.

He chuckles, “Good.” before leaning in and kissing me softly.


End file.
